Martian Movies
by Ashtree101
Summary: Wally watches a movie with Megan in which Martians invade Earth and Megan is determined to show the creators of the film the truth. When things don't go well, it's Kid Flash to the rescue. Written in response to the YJ Challenge, "Team Interactions".


**A/N:** This is written in response to the YJ Challenge of "Team Interactions". I got Megan and Wally and Sci-fi thus viola a story is born. I hope it's not too terrible XD. Please read and review because I love hearing your feedback.

**Disclaimer:** All fictional characters, places, and storyline that are familiar do not belong to me and are used only for the reading pleasure of anyone on this site.

Emerald eyes were glued to the screen as Wally sat on the couch completely captivated by the blur of colors on the screen. He was perched on the very edge of the cushion and his head rested on one upturned palm so that he barely managed to keep his balance and avoid falling onto the floor.

"Wally?" A soft voice from the seat next to him asked.

"Yeah, Beautiful?" Wally responded, not bothering to turn from his trance.

"I have watched much Earth television, but this movie…I just cannot understand," Megan puzzled.

"We can watch something else," the speedster was quick to oblige tearing his eyes from the image covered screen to look at her.

"No, I just do not understand why earthlings think we would invade Earth," Megan said her eyes troubled.

"Um…they don't, at least not most of them," Wally attempted to explain after he clicked off the film.

"Then why make movies about it, I thought all of Earth's television was suppose to be true?"

"Well, Beautiful, they just haven't met you yet."

"Hello, Megan! Then I'll just have to go introduce myself!" Megan clasped her hands together in delight and a warm smile lit up her face.

"Megan, I don't…" Wally's eyes bulged in horror as he thought of the disastrous reactions a real live Martian in Hollywood might cause.

"Thanks so much for explaining, Wally!" Megan interrupted him. The young speedster, lost in his own rather vivid imagination, was unprepared for the swift kiss to the cheek he received from one extremely grateful Martain. A deep scarlet lit up Wally's face as he stumbled for the words to stop his unknowing friend. Instead, he could only watch in horror as she flew out of Mt. Justice and listen as the computer announced her departure.

****

It was long after midnight when Megan finally returned to the still newly formed team's base. Her shoulders were slumped forward in defeat and she floated listlessly toward the entrance. Her head hung low and for a moment she couldn't help but wonder why she had ever wanted to come to Earth.

"Beautiful, you're back," a familiar voice called and Megan's head sprung up to see Wally sitting on a flat rock above the entrance to her home. He looked tired, and as he hoped down the rock face to meet her, she noticed he was dressed in his pajamas.

"Wally, why are you still awake?" She asked, unable to hide the day's defeat from her voice.

"Waiting for you of course, Beautiful," he offered taking in her defeated posture, "I take it Hollywood didn't go so well."

"They didn't like me," Megan admitted, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"Aww, Beautiful, they just don't know anything," Wally declared, "they still think magic is real. I mean of course it is…I mean…bad example."

"Thanks for trying, Wally," Megan said managing a small smile as she floated past Wally and towards the entrance. It was only a moment before a swoosh of night air whipped by Megan and she found the previously passed speedster standing in front of her one hand hidden behind his back.

"I got you something," Wally said softly, shrugging as he pulled out a red rose with a long green stem dangling from the pedals, "it reminded me of you, except for the prickly part, and I kinda figured you might need it."

"That's so sweet," Megan said taking the rose from Wally's hands and smiling a real smile as she pulled it close to her nose. She paused as something clicked in her brain and she whacked her forehead with her palm.

"Hello, Megan! This is why you love Earth so much, you have friends." With that said, she planted a swift kiss on Wally's cheek before entering Mt. Justice her usual bubbly personality coming to the forefront.

Wally yawned and stretched out the stiffness from sitting on a hard rock for hours as he watched Megan go inside. He sighed as he thought of the conseqeunces he would face tomorrow, but he decided it was worth it to see a friend happy. The again, it could be worse, he could have to answer to Batman.

**End A/N:** So I hope you all enjoyed this story and please review by pressing the red...er green button below. (Sorry couldn't resist XD)


End file.
